The Missing Rose
by AriaBelikov
Summary: It had been almost seven years since the battle at St. Vlad's and Dimitri hasn't seen or heard from Rose since he was reassigned by the Queen. Then he gets a call that turns his world upside down. Rose is missing and she's left behind a six year old daughter. Can Dimitri protect Rose's Child? Or will he suffer the same fate as Rose?
1. The Night That Everything Changed

Chapter One: The Night Everything Changed

Rose's POV

"Mommy I want basghetti."

I looked away from the TV, where the weatherman was predicating a really bad snowstorm, to see my six-year-old daughter, who was dressed in red Santa Clause Christmas pajamas, looking down at me from the top of the two steps that lead to the entryway of my house.

I laughed as I got up off of my dark blue leather couch and walked over to my pajama-clad child. Her name was Ayden Rose Hathaway. She just turned six a week ago. She was my life, my pride and joy.

"It's pronounced Spaghetti baby." I said as I picked my baby girl up and carried her to the kitchen where I began to get out the ingredients for dinner.

Ayden sat on the counter next to the stove as I set the water to boil.

"Mommy?" Ayden said. I looked to my daughter and smiled softly. "Yes baby?" Ayden watched me with an intense stare that reminded me of her father.

"How come we gots to move?" I gave her a sad smile. I wasn't too keen on Ayden going to St. Vlad's but she was starting kindergarten next year and I wanted Ayden to be a part of the Moroi world and she couldn't do that in a human public school. Besides, Alberta had called me about a combat instructor's job which would provide Ayden with the education she deserved and I'd be able to be there and make sure she was well taken care of while I provided for her. It was a win win.

When I had accepted Lissa put in a request for me as her Guardian. Lissa had taken a job teaching Spirit at the school and Christian was teaching Moroi defensive magic. Eddie was Lissa Guardian meaning he'd be at St. Vlad's too and Knowing Adrian he would probably be hanging around just to harass me once he learns that I'm back. So basically the whole gang will be back together plus one little bundle of brown curls and smiles.

"Well baby," I answered my daughter's question hesitantly. Ayden was freakishly perceptive and would be able to tell if I was uneasy or hiding something so I had to be as honest as I could without giving anything away that she didn't need to know.

"I got a teaching job at the same school I went to when I was a little girl and I want you to go there because it's a really good school and the students and teachers live there so we'll be together all the time."

Ayden looked at me for a minute and then she gave me a gaped tooth smile. "Okay." Then she looked at the floor then back up at me. "Mommy I want down now." I laughed and did as she asked.

As I straightened up I was suddenly assaulted with a fierce wave of nausea. I grabbed onto the counter top as I realized what was happening.

Strigoi were coming. A lot of them. I began to shake as I scooped my daughter up and raced to the attic in the hall. I pulled down the hidden door in the ceiling and quickly climbed up.

"Mommy what's wrong? I'm scared." I put her in a small alcove between an old armchair and my summer clothes. I took her heart shaped face in my hands and kissed her forehead.

"It'll be ok baby, mommy will be right back. Stay here and keep quiet for me okay sweetheart?" She nodded and I could see the fear induced tears building in her chocolate eyes.

I then made my way back down stairs and I shut the door and broke the chain as short as I could so the door couldn't be found. The nausea grew stronger the closer the Strigoi got and I suddenly had an overwhelming since of dread. I wasn't going to make it not if there were as many of the bastards as I thought there was. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I took out my cell phone and dialed Lissa's number.

It rang twice and she answered.

"Rose, how are you what's going on?" she asked me in greeting.

"Lissa I'm being attacked by a horde of Strigoi, a lot of them, and I need you to know that Ayden in in the attic."

"Wait Rose wha-"

Then suddenly my thick oak door was ripped from its hinges and a horde of the undead came at me. " I have to go!" then I hung up and I fought though I knew I might not make it. I was going to kill ever single one of these bastards before I died not one of them would touch my baby.

* * *

><p><span>Lissa's POV<span>

* * *

><p>I was cut off by the sound of a door being split apart and the line went dead.<p>

I looked up at the people I was just talking with. "What's wrong Lissa?"

Christian asked me. I looked at him then to the other two people in my apartment. Tasha and Dimitri.

"That was Rose. Strigoi are attacking her house!" Dimitri stood up. "What!" he exclaimed as he made sure his stake was at his side. He hadn't seen Rose for almost seven years since he was reassigned to Tasha. He didn't even know that Rose had a daughter now.

"Princess where is she?" he asked me. I began to shake Hamilton was almost an hour away they could already be dead by the time help got there, Rose would definitely be dead. She wouldn't have called if she felt there was even the slightest possibility that she'd make it out of this alive.

"Hamilton." I whispered. "100 Hayes Street." It's the only house at the far end of the road." I heard Dimitri swear in Russian, or at least I think he was swearing. No matter what either Rose or Dimitri said I knew they still loved each other deeply.

Christian got his phone out and called Eddie and Alberta. Then he and Tasha followed Dimitri out and before long a team of five Guardians was assembled to go to Rose's aid. Just as they were getting ready to leave I grabbed Dimitri's arm.

"Rose's daughter, Ayden, is in the attic." His eyes widened and for a split second hurt flashed in his eyes then he steeled himself and his Guardian mask slipped onto his face and he was the deadly Guardian Belikov again.

I watched as they left already knowing it was too late for Rose. All I could do was pray that they would find Ayden safe and sound and mourn the loss of my best friend.

* * *

><p><span>Dimitri's POV<span>

* * *

><p>I was driving like a mad man. All I could think was I had to get there she needed me Roza needed me. The last time I saw her flashed through my mind. Her eyes full of hurt as I told her I had been reassigned to Tasha. I had intended to come back once she graduated but she hadn't been there when I had finally gotten there. Alberta had said she had graduated early.<p>

_Rose's daughter, Ayden, is in the attic._

I closed my eyes, trying to banish the Princess's words from my mind. Roza couldn't have a child, it wasn't possible, not unless she-No! I couldn't think about that right now. Saving Roza and her child was my top priority.

When we finally got to the house my eyes instantly saw the hundreds of footprints leading from the forest to the front doorway the door laid shattered on the ground. Part of me wanted to turn and run, just so I wouldn't see my nightmares made reality. But I wouldn't run and if I was too late then I'd make sure the bastard that killed my Roza died slowly and painfully.

Alberta went first followed by Stan, Celeste and Eddie. I followed close behind and once I made it through horror washed over me. There was a small table that must have held pictures and a lamp destroyed against the wall closest to the living room. The others searched the house for any survivors and I moved forward to help only to be stopped by the sound of glass breaking under my boot. I looked down and saw a picture.

I bent over to pick it up and as I swept the glass away I saw the smiling face of my Roza and in her arms was a newborn baby girl.

It was true. She had moved on.

"We're clear! No survivors." I looked up as Alberta informed us that there were no living Strigoi in the house. I could see plenty of Strigoi bodies littering the living room and kitchen; a pot of water had boiled over during the fight, and there were boxes overturned the contents scattered around the house and blood splattered on the walls and floors. I looked back down to the picture and the little baby drew my eye.

I had to find that girl. I don't know why I felt like I had to be the one to find her but it was strong almost as strong as the need to find my Roza myself. Rose was somewhere here and she would be found, alive, when we searched the house more thoroughly but if that little girl wasn't here waiting for her then Rose would only make herself sick with worry.

"Attic. Attic." I mumbled as I made my way into the narrow hallway. I searched every inch of the hall and my eye caught sight of the door barely visible as it blended into the ceiling. The chain had been snapped and I reached up and pulled the door down. I slowly made my way up the stairs and looked around again, studying every inch to ensure it was safe. There were no bodies, no blood; maybe both mother and child were hiding up here. I could only hope.

"Roza?" I called hoping she'd answer me back but she didn't.

I looked down at the photo in my hand. Ayden, that was the girl's name right?

"Ayden?" I called. "Ayden come on out. Its safe now sweetheart." For a moment nothing happened and I began to fear the worst.

Then the sound of floorboards creaking made me twirl around, my stake at the ready. It was then I saw her, Rose's daughter, as she gasped and shrank back into the alcove she had been hiding in. She looked like the pictures I had seen of Roza's younger years back when I had been trying to locate her and the princess almost eight years ago.

I slowly lowered my weapon and put it on the floor. I held out my hand toward the frightened child. "Its alright, malyutka." I said as I gestured her toward me. At first I thought she was going to run deeper into the attic and find herself another hiding place but instead she ran toward me, her arms outstretched and tears running down her plump little cheeks. She collided into my chest and grasped my shirt in her tiny hands and cried.

I wrapped the child in my arms and held her tightly to my chest and it was then I realized that the poor thing was freezing. I took my duster off and wrapped her tiny frame in it then picked her up.

"Did the bad people hurt my mommy?" she asked me in a horse whisper. I felt my heart break all over again not for the fact that Roza had a child with another man but that this little girl had no doubt heard what had happened down stairs. She must have been terrified.

"Don't worry," I told her soothingly. "We're looking for her. How about you come with me until we find her." I felt her nod against me and she allowed me to pick her up and carry her down the attic's stairs.

As I made my way off the ladder and into the hall something caught my eye. It was a mirror barely seen from the corner of the small hall that lead to master bedroom. It had something written on it.

I pulled my duster firmly over the child's head so she couldn't see the battle ground her home had become and walked into the room that must have been Rose's bedroom.

There wasn't as much blood and gore here, meaning the destruction I saw happened after the fight, but on the mirror there was a bloody note similar to the one we had found at the Badica massacre almost seven years ago.

_The Guardians will fall and the Moroi will Follow._

I read the bloody note a few times as the words sunk in. This wasn't random; at least not in the way most Strigoi attacks were random. They hadn't done this to feed. This had been for the sole purpose of weakening our numbers which meant they had known that Rose was a graduated Guardian. My grip tightened subconsciously on the little girl cradled to my chest and I called for Celeste who was taking pictures of everything for evidence so we'd be able to analyze them later.

As Celeste began snapping the pictures I left and made my way into the living room where Alberta and Stan where busy going through the wreckage looking for clues.

"Can't believe Hathaway is a mother now."

I heard Stan say to Alberta as he found a single photo album that had managed to escape the destruction.

As I entered the living room Alberta and Stan looked up toward their eyes went to the little girl in my arms. Alberta approached and Ayden, who had her arms around my neck and her face buried in my shoulder, peeked out at the Captain of the Guard shyly.

"I see you found the girl." She said softly as she gently smiled at the child to put her at ease.

"Yes." I answered. "Have you found Rose?" I asked.

Alberta looked down and I could have sworn I saw tears in her eyes. I looked to Stan he refused to meet my eyes.

"No Dimitri Rose is gone." I suddenly couldn't breath.

"What do you mean gone?" I asked as calmly as I could. I didn't want to scare the little girl in my arms.

"Rose isn't here. Dead of alive."

* * *

><p>Translations<p>

* * *

><p>Malyutka- Little One<p>

* * *

><p>I don't own VA Richelle Mead Does.<p> 


	2. The Check Up

Chapter Two: Check Up

* * *

><p>Thanks everyone for the reviews and here is chapter two. Enjoy.<p>

Richelle Mead owns VA I just write the fan fictions.

* * *

><p><span>Dimitri's POV<span>

I parked the SVU in the Academy's parking garage. I had wanted to stay and help with the investigation but Alberta had insisted that I take Ayden back to the school.

_That child's well being needs to come first Belikov I'll let you know if we find anything else._

It had killed me to drive away from that house without Rose safe and sound in the backseat with her daughter but Alberta was right. The longer Ayden was out in the open the more danger she was in so I carried the little girl to the car where she fell asleep.

I took a deep breath and opened the back door of the car and reached in and picked the sleeping girl up in my arms, she was still wrapped in my duster, and I held her close to me to protect her from the chilly December air.

She stirred but didn't wake; she only cuddled closer into my chest, her small hand clutching my shirt as she dreamed.

I carried Ayden to the clinic. She didn't appear hurt but it was best to have Dr. Olendzki check her over more thoroughly and once that was done I'd take her to Vasilisa.

Judging by the way she had reacted to Rose's call, the princess had known about Ayden, its possible that all of Roza's friends knew about the girl, Eddie hadn't seemed surprised when he saw me walking down the hall with the little girl in my arms, so it would only be natural that the Princess care for the girl until we found out what we were going to do with her.

Hopefully Roza would be found alive and she'd be brought home to her daughter where she belonged.

I managed to open the clinic door without jostling the six year old bundle in my arms and was met by Dr. Olendzki herself.

"Ah Guardian Belikov, right on time. Guardian Petrov called to inform me that you were coming." She then looked at Ayden, whose face was resting against my shoulder and just barely visible from the folds of my coat.

"She looks just like Rosemarie did at that age." She said softly. It took all of my self-control to keep the tears at bay at her comment.

"Put her on the bed so I can look her over." I did as she asked and after gently prying her fingers from my black long sleeved thermal shirt I turned and left needing a moment to myself.

Once I was in the hall I lowered myself into a chair and put my head in my hands.

I had been looking for Roza for the past six and a half years and now I might never see her again. At lest not among the living.

Suddenly the memories assaulted me but it was the memory of the last time I had seen her that really struck me.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback Starts Now<span>_**

* * *

><p>I stood in the middle of the gym thinking as I struck the dummies over and over again. I was angry but I couldn't show it. I needed to be calm when Roza got here.<p>

Suddenly I heard the gym door open and slam shut and I turned to see the most beautiful being I'd ever laid eyes on, my Roza.

She looked tired and irritable. It had been almost two weeks since the attack and I was worried she had been more affected then she'd let on and I worried she was suffering from PTSD. I often saw the dark circles under her eyes, which indicated that she hadn't been sleeping well for a while, and her emotions seemed more extreme then normal.

The last thing I wanted was to tell her what I had to but I refused to allow her to hear it from someone else. Just because I was leaving didn't mean that we couldn't still be together and I didn't want her to think that this was the end.

"Hey Comrade." She said as she put her gym bag down. When she looked up at me she studied my face. "What's wrong?" She asked me. I took a deep breath.

"Roza," I started. "Sit down." Rose looked slightly scared and I couldn't honestly blame her.

She did as I asked her and I sat in front of her. I took her hands and kissed them.

"Roza," I began. "I'm afraid I can't be your mentor anymore." She looked confused. "Wha- what?" she asked. "Its ok, Roza. I've just been reassigned."

She looked at me with an almost hurt expression. "To who?" she asked me and I took another deep breath. "Tasha." She jerked her hands from me and stood up.

"What?" she asked me as she backed away from me. I stood up and held my hands up to calm her.

"I thought you didn't want to be with her."

I shook my head. "It's not like that Roza."

"Really cause it sure seems like it." she replied. "What was I Dimitri? Just something to play with for a little while? Well you know what you can go to hell Belikov."

I grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look at me.

"Don't you dare think like that." I growled. "I love you more then anything else Roza. Now you need to stop acting like a child!" She jerked away from and with a hard look in her eyes she growled back.

"Whatever you say Guardian Belikov." Then she turned on her heel and left before I could explain that the order for my reassignment had come directly from the Queen herself and I wasn't able to refuse.

I didn't see Rose after that. I had to leave the next day and I couldn't even say goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback Ends Now<span>_**

* * *

><p>A loud piercing scream shocked me from my memory. I jumped up and rushed into the room I had left Dr. Olendzki and Ayden in. Once inside the room I looked around looking for the threat but there was none only Ayden crying for her mother.<p>

"Mommy! I want my Mommy!" Dr. Olendzki stood at a fair distance her hands raised in a none threatening gesture and Ayden was pressing herself against the headboard of the hospital bed I had put her on.

Ayden's head swerved toward me when she heard the door close and as soon as she did her eyes lit up as recognition flashed through them.

She scrambled off the bed and ran toward me, her tiny arms encircled my leg above the knee and she buried her face in my leg. Her sobs shook her little frame. I froze. I hadn't expected this reaction from the child, I mean in my opinion I was much more intimidating then kind Moroi woman.

Dr. Olendzki on the other hand was watching with wide eyes as she assessed the situation.

"Guardian Belikov perhaps if you stay Ayden will feel more at ease."

I looked to her then back to the girl. She shouldn't be so attached to me should she? I mean she'd just met me and she had been fast asleep for the last hour completely unaware to what was happening around her.

Nonetheless I agreed to stay and once Ayden calmed down I picked her up and put her on the bed again so the Doctor could look her over.

Once the physical exam was done Dr. Olendzki asked the six year old simple questions.

"Okay sweetheart can you tell me your whole name?"

The little girl looked up at me and I gave her small smile of encouragement.

She then turned back to the Moroi and answered her.

"I'm Ayden." She said. "Ayden Rose Hafaway." Olendzki chuckled softly.

"Do you mean Hathaway?" she nodded and held my hand tighter.

Dr. Olendzki asked her another question.

"Are you scared of me Ayden?"

Ayden nodded timidly. "I don't like strangers."

Dr. Olendzki then smiled and pushed the rolling chair she was sitting in toward her desk. She dug through a drawer and pulled something out. She then brought it back and showed it to Ayden.

"That's my mommy." She said and her eyes widened.

"Yes it is. Your mommy used to come see me all the time when she lived here." Ayden looked back up at me for confirmation. Again I nodded my head.

She turned back to the Doctor and gave her a timid smile.

"Now can you tell me your birthday?"

Ayden scrunched up her face as she thought. "December." She said slightly mispronouncing the word December.

"Do you know what day?" Again the little girl scrunched up her angelic little face as she tried to remember her birthday. Then she held up two fingers.

"So December 2nd then?" Olendzki asked her and Ayden nodded. "So you've just had a birthday huh?"

Ayden nodded her head; her dark curls bouncing slightly with the movement.

"So how old are you now?" Ayden then held up five fingers and one on her other hand.

"I'm six now!"

"Oh wow such big girl!"

Ayden smiled proudly at the compliment.

"Now Ayden, I need to speak with your friend here for a moment but I promise I'll bring him right back okay?" Ayden's confidence from before deflated a little at the thought of being left alone but she nodded her consent and released my hand.

Dr. Olendzki led me out to the hall and turned to me once the door was closed. She rubbed her eyes as if she were tired and took a deep breath.

"Guardian Belikov," she began. "Usually with a situation like this we put orphaned children in the elementary dorms." I nodded my head. Made sense, the dorms were the best place. She'd be well cared for and around other children her age.

"But," she continued. "I think it'd be better if she were to stay with you." I looked at her with confusion in my eyes.

"Why?" I asked. "Not that I have a problem with it but if orphan children are placed in the dorms with their peers why do you want to do something different with Rose's daughter?"

Dr. Olendzki sighed then gestured me to sit down and she sat next to me.

"Ayden has been through a very traumatic event. Her home was attacked; her mother locked her in the attic, even if it was to protect her that is still traumatic in and of it's self. She undoubtedly heard if not saw her mother being overpowered by Strigoi. Guardian Belikov its possible she even witnessed her mother's death."

I flinched when she mentioned Roza's possible death.

I sighed. "I understand that but why do you think she should stay with me?" I honestly didn't have a problem with it. I wanted to see to it that Ayden was well taken care of and until she was placed with a legal Guardian or her mother was found I would make sure she had everything she needed.

"Well to know for sure, Ayden will have to see the school therapist to be sure but," Dr. Olendzki said. "I think she is experiencing something I like to call the duckling affect." I raised an eyebrow.

"Newly hatched ducklings imprint on the first moving thing they see and believe its their mother. What Ayden is experiencing is similar to that or maybe its more like Stockholm Syndrome but instead of becoming attached to her captor she's become attached to her savior, in this case, You."

I was quiet as I thought about what she said. Considering Ayden's behavior it sounded about right. She was had gone through a horrifying experience and I had been the first person she had seen that had offered to protected her in anyway.

"So will you keep her until she's settled in her?" I looked up at the doctor.

I had mentored the mother why not the child too?

"Alright I'll look after her for now."

Dr. Olendzki smiled at me. "I'm glade. Now I want you to bring her here around one (A.M.) tomorrow for a secondary check up but she seems fine." I nodded and got up and followed her back into the room.

Ayden was sitting on the bed. Her little Santa Clause pajama clad legs crossed as she looked around. Now that her initial fear had somewhat

subsided her natural curiosity that all children possessed shone through.

"Ayden you're going to go with Guardian Belikov for the night alright?"

Ayden smiled and I noticed she was missing one of her upper front teeth. I walked over and put my duster back on and she reached up for me to pick her up.

I lifted her into my arms and she wrapped her arms and legs around me, supporting her own weight. She put her head on my shoulder then yawned and rubbed her eyes as exhaustion set in.

I turned and left the clinic and made my way to the Guardian dorms. I opened my door and entered. By now Ayden was fast asleep her little body limp in my arms and her calm breathing against my shoulder.

I gently put her down on the bed and tucked her in and watched as she cuddled into the pillows.

I smiled then pulled out my phone.

I was sure the princess was worried and waiting to hear some kind of news.

I dialed her number and she answered on the first ring.

"Are they okay did you get there in time?" I felt the tears I had been fighting since we got to that damned house build up once more and I had to concentrate on keeping them out of my voice.

"Rose wasn't there. I have Ayden though. I took her to Olendzki and she's all right but the doctor thought it would be best if she stayed with me for the night."

It was quiet on the other end then I heard Lissa talking to someone.

"Alright." She finally said. You can bring her over to my room when you have to go on your shift tomorrow. You'll keep us posted if you and the others find anything else right?"

"Of course Princess."

She said her thanks and I could hear the tears in her voice.

Once I hung up a quiet sob ripped from chest. Before I had been able to distract myself with Ayden's safety and health but now that the child was safe, healthy, and sleeping I couldn't keep the crushing weight that the knowledge that Rose could very well not be among the living any longer put on my heart.

I laid down and encased Ayden in my arms and hugged her tiny, sleeping body to my chest.

If my Roza was dead or worse then this little girl was the last living, breathing piece of her that was left in this world.

I fell asleep clutching the child of the woman that I loved more then life itself and cried myself to sleep for the first time since I was a small child myself.


	3. The Secrets We Keep

Chapter Three: The Secrets We Keep

Dimitri's POV

I woke up to the feeling of something small jumping on my bed. I groaned and opened my eyes as a slight weight came down on my forearm to see little Ayden bouncing up and down on the mattress like a bunny rabbit. Her long dark curls flying with her movements.

"What are you doing up so early malen'kiy zaychik?"

She landed on her knees out of breath and her bedraggled hair was falling in her little face.

"Waiting for you to wake up. What's your name again mister?" I chuckled.

"My name is Dimitri."

She tilted her head to the side for a minute.

"D-Da Di. Can I call you Mitri instead?" I laughed.

"That's fine." I looked over at the clock. I had to be on duty in another hour or so.

I got out of bed and stretched as Ayden watched me with curious eyes.

"Can we play today?" she asked me. Then she looked to the window.

"How come you get up at night time? Are you a vampire?"

"Calm down Malyutka. No I'm not a vampire, well not a full one anyway. And nighttime is our daytime. You'll learn more about that when you start school here." Ayden watched me with intelligent eyes.

"Why do you keep calling me that weird word, Mitri?" she asked me.

"You mean malyutka?" I asked her. She nodded. "It means little one in Russian."

Ayden got a serious look on her face, one that reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on it, and stood in the middle of the bed with her hands on her little hips. For a second she looked just like Roza.

"I'm not little." She said. "Mommy says I'm a big girl!" I was quiet for a minute then I laughed. She was definitely a Hathaway. She was definitely Rose's daughter.

"I'm sorry Ayden, you are a very pretty young lady." I said.

She smiled and sat back down completely unaware that I had avoided agreeing that she wasn't small.

"Thank you, Mitri." She said. I chuckled again.

After I got ready for the day I realized that Ayden didn't have any other clothes besides her pajamas. The Strigoi had destroyed everything in the house, looking for Ayden most likely.

I gave her an oversized sweatshirt that dragged the ground and since she was barefoot I carried her as I walked to the Moroi teacher's Dorms.

I knocked on Lissa's door and heard her hurried footsteps as she raced to answer it.

She opened the door and Lissa, dressed in a green sweater and jeans with her hair straightened, stood there. Her eyes zeroed in on Ayden and she gave a watery smile.

"Oh my god is that her?" Ayden shyly hid her face in my neck. Lissa moved to let me in and I sat Ayden on the ground but she refused to release her grip on my pant's leg.

Lissa knelt down and smiled lovingly at the little girl.

"Hi sweetheart." She said. "I'm your Auntie Lissa. Your mommy is my best friend." Ayden looked at Lissa intensely for a minute then she looked up at me with a curious yet trusting look in her eyes, almost as if she were asking me to confirm what the princess said was true.

I nodded and gently nudged her toward Vasilisa. Ayden released my leg and timidly walked toward the princess while looking up at me every now and then.

Once she got close enough that the Princess could touch her Lissa slowly brought up her hands. "Can I give you a hug Ayden?" Ayden shyly nodded and allowed Lissa to pull her into her arms.

"Oh you are so cute. I haven't seen you since you were tiny." I was surprised and a little hurt that Vasilisa had seen Roza and Ayden since Rose left the school and didn't say anything. But then again she was Rose's best friend, her sister even, and wouldn't say anything that Roza didn't want her to say.

"Would you like some cookies?" Ayden smiled shyly and nodded her head. "Well if you go with Christian here," Christian stepped up then with a small smirk on his face. "He'll get you some chocolate chip cookies and milk."

Ayden looked to Christian and then back to me, once again seeking my approval to continue. I nodded and she smiled and took Christian's hand. I watched as he led her into the kitchen then I looked to the princess.

She smiled at me with a knowing look then she looked away. "So I take it Ayden doesn't have any other clothes."

I sighed.

"No everything was ruined in the attack." Lissa nodded then turned to me tears glistening in her eyes.

"Do you think Rose is dead?" She asked me, her voice thick with emotion. I gave a deep sigh as my own grief reared its ugly head. "I don't know, Lissa. I don't know."

Suddenly Ayden came running from the kitchen, holding the ends of my sweatshirt up so she wouldn't trip. She was going to be small just like her mother.

"Mitri, Mitri look it!" she stopped in front of me and held up two cookies with white chocolate chips in them. "Mister Chrissie made my favorite cookies!" I gave a smile and kneeled down so I was somewhat eye level with this sweet little girl that was slowly stealing my heart.

"I see that solnyshko." She smiled and then handed me one of the cookies. "Here you go. I ain't trying them on my own. If I go down then so do you." Lissa laughed as an indignant Christian shouted from the kitchen.

"HEY!"

I took a bite of the cookie just as Ayden did. It was actually really good. I looked to Ayden and she was nodding her little head as she chewed.

"Not bad." She said. Lissa laughed and Christian came in sulking.

I stood up then and looked to the clock on the mantle.

"I'd better go." I said.

"Where are we going Mitri?" Ayden asked as she made to follow me. I looked to the princess then to the little girl looking up at me with a big smile on her face.

"I have to go work but you have to stay here with your aunt." Suddenly Ayden's little face went from happy and excited to unsure and fearful.

"You're leaving me?" she said as tears built up in her eyes. I pulled her against me and she clutched my pants.

I leaned down and made her look at me. "Ayden if you want I'll be back to pick you up and you can stay with me again tonight." Her bottom lip began to tremble and the tears leaked from her big brown eyes.

"But what if the bad people come back to get me like they got mommy when you're gone." I glanced up to Lissa and Christian as they watched our interaction.

"Ayden we won't let anyone hurt you. You are safe here." She shook her head stubbornly. "But I want to stay with you."

Christian then stepped forward and got down on one knee next to Ayden.

"Ayden if anyone tries to hurt you when Belikov isn't here," he held up his fist and willed it to catch fire. "I'll fry them." Ayden looked at the Moroi's fist in awe as the fire glowed brightly. She then looked at me.

I looked into her eyes and for a moment it was like I was looking into Roza's eyes all over again. I had a connection with this little girl not exactly like the one I had with Rose but it wasn't that different either.

"You're safe here Ayden." She threw her little arms around my neck.

"Promise you'll come back to get me?" she said. I hugged her to me.

"I promise." She then let me go and went to Lissa. As I walked out the door I caught a happy knowing look in Lissa's eyes and I couldn't help but wonder just what the princess knew that I didn't.

An hour later I was patrolling the borders of the school and checking the wards when my phone rang I answered without looking at the caller I.D.

"Belikov."

"Dimitri, it's Alberta, come to my office we need a fresh pair of eyes to help us look over the crime scene form Hathaway's home."

I sighed. If I had my way I'd never even have to think about that place ever again but it was the only way we would be able to find Rose and I wasn't going to give up until I found her alive and brought her home or as a Strigoi and staked her. As God as my witness, my Roza would not live as a Strigoi as long as I had breath in my body.

"I'll be there." I hung up then and finished checking the wards then made my way to Alberta's office in the administrative building.

When I walked through the door the first person that caught my eye was Janine Hathaway, Rose's mother. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days and she had begun to sport silver strands mixed with her fiery red hair. I walked over to her.

"Guardian Hathaway." I said. "How are you?" Janine looked up at me and I could see the worry and even regret in her eyes. Worry for her child.

"What Guardian Belikov, are you not sorry for my loss too?" she asked me. "That's all I've heard from people since last night." My Guardian mask was firmly in place and my hands were behind my back.

"Until I see her body or I stake her myself I will not even entertain the thought of her being dead. Until I'm proven wrong Rose is alive and we'll find her."

Janine gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you Dimitri." I nodded.

"There is some good news." Janine looked up at me. "Oh and what's that?"

"Your granddaughter is safe and with the princess." Janine softly huffed and looked even more dejected.

"So she had a girl? Huh, how about that."

I was confused surely Rose told her mother when she had delivered.

"You didn't know?" I asked her.

Janine sighed again this time in defeat. "When Rose called to tell me she was pregnant I… Didn't take it well." Janine looked almost ashamed. "I told her that that baby would ruin her life. That she should abort it. I regretted it as soon as I said the words but she didn't give me the chance to apologize. She told me if that's how I felt then I wouldn't have to worry about being seen with the cause of my shame then she hung up and I haven't heard from her since."

I shook my head. These Hathaway women were a dangerous breed with that temper of theirs. I hoped Ayden hadn't inherited that same temper.

"You should meet your granddaughter Janine. She's going to need you." Janine nodded her head then looked up at me. "What's her name?" she asked me.

"Ayden, Ayden Rose Hathaway." Janine smiled. "Ayden." She repeated as if she tasted the word on her tongue. "That's a good name, Ayden."

Suddenly Alberta called us to order and we began to review the evidence we had collected.

_Hold on Roza I'll be there soon._

After hours of strategizing and reviewing we had come to the obvious conclusions that the Strigoi had been wiping out the dhampir race but nothing on where Rose could possibly be. This group had managed to stay under the radar for almost a year.

I looked back to Janine as she followed me to the princess's apartment so she could meet Ayden.

"I don't suppose you know who Ayden's father is?" I asked out of the blue. "He should be here to care for his daughter or at least know that the mother of his child is missing."

I heard Janine sigh. "I asked her when she told me she was pregnant but she refused to tell me. She just said he was gone now and that it was probably for the best." I nodded and felt my fists tighten at the knowledge that the bastard had left Rose all alone with a child to raise.

"I see." I said and we fell back into silence.

* * *

><p><span>Ayden's POV<span>

* * *

><p>I laughed as auntie Lissa hit mister Chrissie on the head for sneaking a taste of the basghettie sauce. "Not until dinner Christian you know better!"<p>

I laughed even harder when mister Chrissie made a funny face.

"Fine, fine." The sound of the door slamming open followed and I squeaked and ran to mister Chrissie. The bad people were back to get me!

"I want Mitri!" I cried as mister Chrissie hugged me and then a man I had never seen before came into the kitchen. He was tall but not as tall as Mitri and he was too skinny not strong like Mitri either. He looked at me and I hid my face in Chrissie's chest.

"Is that her?" he asked and I peeked out.

"Yeah Adrian it is." Auntie Lissa then gently came over and took my hand and pulled me from Chrissie.

"Ayden," she said as she hugged me to her to comfort me.

"This Adrian, he is a good friend of your mommy's too." I looked at him and shyly hid my face in auntie Lissa's leg. I never liked meeting new people. They always stared and tried to pinch my cheeks and it made me feel uncomfortable… I think that's how mommy used that word.

"Holy hell she looks just like the bastard!"

"Adrian!" Auntie Lissa said and she looked mad.

"What?" he asked as he looked between her, me and mister Chrissie, who was glaring at him.

"You shouldn't talk like that in front of a little kid! Now," Chrissie said. "Who do you think she looks like?"

I looked between the two men as they talked.

Adr- An. Grrrr. His name was too hard to say so I'll call him Addie. Addie scoffed at Chrissie.

"If you don't know pyro I won't say. Little Dhampir obviously didn't want anyone to know."

There was a knock at the door. I stood with Auntie Lissa as mister Chrissie went to answer the door.

I smiled when I saw who it was.

"MITRI!" I screamed as I ran toward him. He laughed quietly as he scooped me up and hugged me.

"Well hello to you too." I hugged his neck as tight as I could.

"I missed you Mitri! I had so much fun Chrissie showed me how to make cookies and Auntie Lissa hit Chrissie because he stuck his finger in the sauce and I watched Brave. Mitri what does Bastard mean?" his eyes widened then got very serious.

"Ayden where did you hear that word?" he asked me. I pointed to Addie.

"Mister Addie said I looked like a bastard." Mitri slowly looked up at the other man.

"What is your problem?" he asked and he sounded mad. "

"What is it Mitri?" I asked. "Is it a bad word?" Mitri glared at the man again then looked down at me and he didn't look scary anymore. He kind of looked like mommy did when she was going to tell me something very important.

"Yes Milaya, it's a very mean word that you should never repeat. And you do not look like one. You look like your Mama." I smiled. I liked hearing I looked like mommy.

"Thank you Mitri." He smiled. I liked his smile. It was then I noticed another person was behind Mitri. I looked behind him and saw a lady. She was short, even shorter then mommy was and had short orange hair. She had eyes like mommy and me.

"Ayden," Mitri said. I looked up at him as he turned so he was facing the lady.

"This is Janine Hathaway, she's you grandma." I looked up at the lady and saw she was staring at me. I began to feel a little nervous so I hid behind Mitri. I knew he'd protect me. The lady leaned down and looked at me and then tears began to run down her cheeks.

"You're right Guardian Belikov she looks a lot like my Rosemarie."

Mitri bent down behind me and whispered in my ear.

"Why don't you go give her a hug Ayden." I looked up at him. "Can I still go with you?" I didn't want him to give me away.

"If you want." He said and then he nudged me toward the lady. "Go on."

I slowly walked toward her and she smiled at me through her tears. When I got close enough she took my face in her hands and kissed my forehead like mommy does.

"You are so beautiful just like your mother." I smiled shyly. "Thank you ma'am." She laughed. "You can call me Nana." I nodded then looked toward Mitri to see if I could come back to him. He chuckled but held out his arms. I smiled and ran toward him again and hugged his neck. He picked me up and then looked at something over my head.

"Its time for her follow up with Dr. Olendzki." He said then he turned to auntie Lissa. "Princess," Then to Nana. "Guardian Hathaway." Then he shot Addie another look that was a lot like mommy's 'you're in trouble' look and we left. I waved bye as Mitri carried me out the door. I liked them I wondered if I'd be able to come back tomorrow.

"Oh Dimitri!" Auntie Lissa ran to catch us and Mitri turned around.

"Tonight I want to take Ayden shopping for clothes would you and Guardian Hathaway come with us?" I looked up at Mitri.

"Of course Princess." Auntie Lissa then smiled and patted my head and we left the building to see the nice doctor lady again.

* * *

><p>Translations<p>

* * *

><p>Malen'kiy zaychik- Little Bunny<p>

Malyutka- Little One

Solnyshko- Little Sun

* * *

><p>I found a lot of endearing terms for small children and some are just to sweet to not use. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and reviews are appreciated.<p> 


	4. Shopping in Missoula

Chapter Four: Shopping in Missoula

Ayden's POV

"Where are we going Mitri?" I asked as the tall man led me to the car house. He looked at me and brushed my hair away from my face. "We are going to town so the Princess can buy you some clothes."

"Oh." I said then I saw Chrissie and the other guy that said the bad word.

"Mister Chrissie!" I yelled and then I looked up at Mitri. When he nodded his head I ran to the man with the pretty blue eyes.

Chrissie smiled and when I leapt into his arms he threw me into the air.

"Hey munchkin!" he said. I laughed and giggled as he threw me in the air again. When he stopped I looked over at the other guy. "Hey," he looked at me and smiled.

"Yes cutie?" he asked. "You're name is too hard to say. Can I call you Addie?"

Chrissie and Addie laughed really loud and I looked to Mitri as he put my a car seat into the car and Auntie Lissa walked over.

"Sure baby Dhampir, you can call me Addie." I glared at him. "I am not a baby!" I yelled. I wiggled to let Chrissie know I wanted down and once my feet touched the ground I picked up a small rock and threw it at Addie. It hit him right in the head.

"Ow!" he squeaked as he rubbed his head.

"Ayden Rose Hathaway!" I turned to look at Mitri. His arms were crossed and he looked like mommy did that time I bit her boss at the diner.

"Yes Mitri?" I asked as I tried to look as innocent as I possibly could.

He walked over to me and gave me a very mad look and I knew I was in trouble.

"Did I see you throw a rock at Adrian?" I hunched my shoulders and then looked to Addie.

"No?" he raised an eyebrow and I slumped my shoulders and pouted. "Yes."

"I think you owe Adrian an apology don't you?" I turned to Addie.

"I'm sorry Addie."

Addie smiled down at me. "Its okay ba- err I mean Ayden." I smiled and then turned back to Mitri. He gave me a smile to show that I was forgiven then bent down and picked me up.

"Come on zaichik, lets get you buckled in." he put me in the car seat and I started pouting again.

"What's wrong Ayden?" Mitri asked.

"I'm not a baby so why do I have to be in a baby seat?" Mitri laughed at me and I glared at him.

"I'm sorry malyutka but even though you aren't a baby you're still not big enough to ride without one safely."

I crossed my arms and huffed.

"You know, your grandmother is small too and she's doesn't mind it."

he then turned to Nana who was talking with another boy that I had never seen before.

"Isn't that right Guardian Hathaway?" Nana looked over to Mitri and me and smiled. "He's right Ayden being small can be an advantage."

I rolled my eyes like I had seen mommy do before and Mitri just chucked and messed up my hair.

* * *

><p><span>Dimitri's POV<span>

* * *

><p>Once Janine had checked off everything we need for the trip, weapons and what not, we all piled into the SUV.<p>

I drove with Janine the front passenger seat Ayden was in the middle seat in her car seat between Lissa and Christian and in the very back was Eddie and Adrian.

Ayden chattered to Lissa and Christian the whole way to town but honestly I don't think anyone minded. Ayden was a sweet kid and in the past day or so she had already wormed her way into our lives. I don't think anyone would be willing to let her go now. Especially Janine. I'd catch her looking back at Ayden from the corner of my eye and giving small smiles.

I was relieved when I had taken Ayden for her follow up that she was really healthy and besides maybe a few nightmares, the attack hadn't affected her as bad as it could. I did notice that sometimes she'd look lost and uncertain when she was in certain situations and those were the times she clung to me to the point where I had to actually pry her off of me. I suspected it was those times when she would look for the comfort her mother would have given her and since Roza wasn't here anymore she had latched on to me for that comfort, comfort I was more then willing to give.

When we pulled into the mall's parking lot I left Lissa to get Ayden out of her seat so I could scout the area with the other Guardians.

I was in the middle of a second sweep when I felt a tug on my duster.

"Mitri will you carry me?" Ayden asked when I looked down at her. I smiled.

"I'm afraid not. I have to work and make sure you all are safe but I'm sure if you ask Christian or Adrian they'd be happy to carry you." She looked disappointed and I felt bad for it but her safety and the safety of the others had to come first in this instance.

"Okay." She said and made her way to Adrian and repeated her request this time she got her way and Adrian lifted the little girl onto his shoulders.

I smiled at the sight of Rose's little girl smiling and laughing.

The mall was as crowded as always and as the other Guardians and I spread out so we could see but not be seen I began to remember the last time I had been in this mall. It was the day Roza got a certain little black dress that I had ended up throwing into a fire.

I followed Lissa and the other Moroi into a Gap Kids store and i pretended to browse the toddler boys section as if I were looking for a pair of jeans for a small boy.

I glanced toward the dressing room where the Princess was helping Ayden try on a few outfits that she had picked out for her. Every now and then Ayden would come out and model the clothes for Christian and Adrian.

The last outfit she tried on was a pair of jeans with a little graphic t-shirt and a plaid button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She was also where a pair of read sneakers that she had picked out herself.

Vasilisa went to check out their purchases and they allowed Ayden to wear her outfit out the store. Once the tags were taken off she ran over to me and twirled for me.

"Look Mitri! Don't I look cool?" she asked me with the brightest smile I had ever seen.

"Yes, very cool, milaya." She giggled and hugged my knees.

I looked up to see Adrian coming toward us and my Guardian mask slammed into place.

"Hi Addie!" Ayden said as she smiled up at him while holding my hand. Adrian smiled down at her and winked.

"She's gonna be a heartbreaker don't you think cradle robber?" Adrian said to me.

I glared at him as Ayden asked. "What's a cradle robber?"

"You just don't know when to keep quiet do you?" I asked.

Adrian smirked as he brought out a cigarette.

"Nope." Then he walked off.

I shook my head and took Ayden's hand and led her over to the Princess.

The Moroi went into another store and Janine followed them.

As I swept the area with my eyes I noticed a toy store. I made eye contact with Eddie and he nodded.

I entered the toy store and looked around. The princess was going to replace Ayden's clothes that were destroyed and I wanted to get her a toy for her.

I looked around for a minute, glancing to Eddie every now and then; when a woman that looked around twenty-five came up to me. Judging by her uniform she worked here.

"Hi can I help you?" She asked as she batted her eyelashes. I ignored the flirting she was trying so hard to pull off and looked in the ben.

"I'm looking for a stuffed animal for my… daughter." I lied through my teeth but I kind of hoped that would get her to stop leaning toward me the way she was.

"Oh," her expression turned to one of disappointment. "You're married."

I simply nodded as if I were agreeing with her. I glanced toward the window to see Ayden walking from the store holding the Princess's hand.

"Well," the girl said as she looked around. "We just got a new shipment of stuffed wolf dogs. They're soft and cute." I looked to where she was going and followed. She handed me one of the stiffed animals and I smiled as I opened the tag. Its name was Balto.

"This is prefect." I handed it back and followed her to the counter to check out.

"Thank you for shopping with us come again." I smiled and nodded as I made my way out of the store.

I walked up to Christian without Ayden noticing and tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked at me. I handed him the bag with the toy in it. "Put this in one of the bags for me will you?" Christian took the bag and looked inside then he smirked. "Gotcha." He then slipped the bag into one of the Gap Kids bags.

The rest of the day went pretty well. Ayden had the time of her life as she walked with the Princess in every store and I think Lissa was having fun spoiling her best friend's daughter.

When we were finally ready to leave we went out to the parking lot. It was eleven in the Moroi night and by now Ayden was getting ready to fall asleep. Adrian buckled the little one in as Eddie and I put the bags in the trunk. Janine got in the driver's seat and Christian and Lissa got into the car after Adrian buckled the six year old into her seat.

I slipped into the passenger's seat and we were off. Halfway to the Academy my phone vibrated in my pocket. I reached in and pulled it out.

"Belikov."

"Its me. A team is going back to the Hathaway house to check the surrounding area for any other clues in the morning. You and Janine are expected to be there."

I relayed the message back to Janine and she nodded. Suddenly something came to me and I turned around.

"Ivashkov," I said. Adrian looked up.

"Have you tried dream walking Roza?" Adrian looked depressed.

"I have tried. I sense her but I can't reach her. It's almost like I'm being blocked." I sighed. At least she was still alive.

"Keep trying. We have to find her before its too late."

* * *

><p><span>Ayden's POV<span>

* * *

><p>I felt like I was floating. I opened my eyes and caught a glimpse of Mitri as he carried me to bed. I yawned as my eyes drifted closed again. And cuddled against something soft.<p>

I loved Mitri and I loved it here. I just wished mommy were here too.

* * *

><p>Kind of short I know. But please review and let me know what you think. Richelle Mead Owns VA. She owns Rose, Lissa… even Dimitri T-T<p> 


	5. The Search Ends

Chapter Five: The Search Ends

Dimitri's POV

I walked through the remains of Rose's house once more and it hurt just as much as it did the last time. I went to the living room and found the album that Stan had been looking at the first time we were here. It was small but thick with a black leather binding and the words Family written in silver thread.

Around me the other Guardians were searching the area more thoroughly, mostly the outside. I opened the album and the first picture I was met with was a sonogram. The name at the top said Hathaway Rosemarie. It was Ayden's ultrasound. I turned the page and there was a picture of Rose. She was standing against a wall her shirt lifted to reveal her stomach. She looked about four months along.

"Belikov, find anything?" I closed the album and took a deep breath as I got control of my emotions.

"No." I said. I put the album in my pocket to take it with me for Ayden. I walked outside, my stake in my hand, and I found Janine and Alberta. There were other Guardians here that the Queen had sent from Court to find out what these Strigoi were up to and by default they were helping us look for Rose.

Janine had something in her hand.

Alberta came up to me.

"We found Rose's Nazar." I felt my heart stop and restart.

Janine put the necklace in an evidence bag. The silver chain had been snapped and the blue glass eye was brown with dried blood.

Janine handed the bag off to another Guardian and I could see the pain reflected in her brown eyes.

Once again we found nothing useful and once again I left that house without Rose.

As we drove away I began to worry that I might never see the woman I loved again.

I walked into my room. Since I had had to work the princess had taken Ayden to her apartment so I was alone for the first time since Ayden came here.

I sat on the bed and brought out the photo album. I turned to the third page and there was Roza smiling up at me the label under the picture said nine months pregnant. She glowed but I could see a deep loneliness in her happy eyes. I turned the page and there was a picture of a disheveled Rose with a newborn Ayden in her arms. They rested on a hospital bed.

_Ayden Rose Hathaway December 3rd 2:00 A.M. Three hours old._

As I turned the pages and I saw Rose's life for the first year or so of Ayden's life I felt the tears run down my face.

I should have been there to protect them. I didn't give a damn about the no good Moroi that fathered Ayden, he obviously wasn't in their lives.

I should have been there to keep them safe and suddenly I realized I didn't want to be there to just keep Ayden and Rose safe I wanted to have been there through Rose's pregnancy and the birth of her child and for every single birthday that cam after.

I spent the next few hours just flipping through the pictures and the more I saw the more I wanted to wrap Ayden in my arms and cry.

* * *

><p><span>Dimitri's POV- Two Days Later<span>

* * *

><p>I was in Alberta's office and looking over the reports that came in via Alchemists when said Guardian walked in.<p>

"Guardian Belikov," I hmmed as I tried to figure out where these bastards could be hiding. It had been five days since Ayden had come to stay with us and the longer we went without even a hint of where this horde of Strigoi could be the more likely it was that Roza would be dead when we found her.

"You have a visitor." I glanced up to see Ayden holding Alberta's hand with one hand and her toy dog in her other arm. She smiled at me and ran toward me. I gave her an indulgent smile and she climbed into my lap and looked at the reports.

"This looks boring." She said. "There aren't even any pictures!" Alberta laughed. "Its work Ayden it's not supposed to be fun." She then walked over and looked over the papers.

"Still no idea?" I shook my head. "No. They've hidden themselves well."

"Belikov perhaps its time to think about what's best for," she then gestured to the little girl in my lap. Alberta and Kirova had been trying to convince the Princess to allow Ayden to be placed in the elementary dorms which where on the opposite side of the campus. Lissa had been completely against it. But what had been odd was that she hadn't made any decisions concerning Ayden without consulting me I wasn't use to being so…involved in a Moroi's decisions.

"This is what's best for her, Guardian Petrov. Besides there is a chance that she's alive." I said as I watched Ayden play look through the papers, not comprehending what they said.

She held her toy to her little chest, as she looked up at Alberta and Me. she then held up the stuffed animal.

"Mitri, fluffy thinks you should play with us!" I chuckled. "I'd love to but I still have to find your mommy." Ayden blinked at me then looked down to the papers again.

She then nodded as if she had made a decision then she looked up at me.

"Mitri are you my daddy?"

I tensed slightly at her question. There was nothing I'd like more then to be this little girl's father but it was Roza that would have the ultimate say in any of this and the last time I'd seen Roza hadn't been the best of times.

Alberta was staring at Ayden with wide eyes. She had obviously not been anticipating that question. I shifted and tried to gather my thoughts.

"Ayden I'd love to be your daddy but I'm not."

Ayden looked down at Fluffy then back up at me. "If mommy says you can be then will you be my daddy?"

Alberta glanced at me waiting for my answer. I just looked at Ayden. She reminded me of a puppy with her head tilted to one side and her dark curly hair falling in a beautiful curtain over her shoulder.

"Ayden, a mommy and daddy are suppose to love each other and I haven't seen your mommy in a long time."

Ayden then steeled her eyes. "But daddy's take care of you, they tuck you in and make you dinner and buy you toys. You do all of that so you have to be my daddy!"

"Ayden," I said as my Guardian mask came down. "I love you very much but I'm not your daddy." Her bottom lip stuck out as she began to pout but I put a finger under her little chin.

"Sweetheart, I might not be your daddy but I'll always be here for you just like I'll always be here for your mommy."

Ayden looked up at me then hugged my neck. I felt her warm tears soak the shoulder of my shirt and my heart broke a little. I sighed heavily then looked up at Alberta.

"I suppose I'm done for the night." I picked the small girl up and carried her up to my room.

By the time I opened the door Ayden had already cried herself to sleep.

I tucked her in and as I looked at this little clone of my Roza I found myself wishing the few times Ayden would reminded me of someone that they were things she had inherited from me. I shook my head to get rid of the image of me and Roza and a baby Ayden. I sat on the end of the bed and picked up the album to look through again.

Once I'd had enough I laid down next to my little Ayden and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Later that Night<span>

* * *

><p>I was woken up late in the night (Moroi) by a very loud banging on the other side of my door. Ayden was still fast asleep, completely unbothered by the annoying pounding. It kind of reminded me of that one time I had to wake Rose up for practice because she had overslept. It wasn't easy.<p>

I groaned as I got up, dressed in my nightclothes, and answered the door. It was Alberta and Janine.

"We think we've located the Strigoi's hide out." Janine said.

I was wide awake as soon as the words were uttered. If we found the Strigoi then we'd, hopefully find Rose. I quickly got dressed and wrapped Ayden in a blanket and the two other Guardians followed me as I walked to Lissa and Christian's apartment

After knocking for only god knew how long a sleepy, and grumpy, Christian answered the door.

He glared up at me.

"You know," he growled. "If I had been getting laid I'd have fried all of you!" I glared at the twenty four year old man. "You need to take Ayden." I said. It was then he seemed to notice the bundle in my arms.

"Why?" he asked as he gently took the little girl from me. "What's going on?"

"We may have found Rose."

* * *

><p>I love Cliff hangers. Please review and let me know what you think! I know its short but I'm hoping the next two chapters will be longer. Thanks and i hope you enjoyed. Richelle Mead owns VA T-T<p> 


	6. A Cruel Twist

Chapter Six: A Cruel Twist

Dimitri's POV

It was in the middle of the human day as I kneeled in the brush of the forest that surrounded the southern colonial style house that we had tracked the Strigoi too. The windows were boarded up and the house itself looked decrepit. The prefect place for undead monsters to hide without being detected fortunately for us Dhampirs in the area had noticed strange activity.

I tightened my grip on my stake as images ran through my mind of what Rose could be enduring in there. Each one making my stomach turn worse then the one before.

We had a plan when we stormed the house a small group and I would break away and search for any possible hostages, including Roza.

Finally the order was given and we moved as one unit. A Guardian I didn't know busted down the door and Strigoi leapt at us as soon as we were out of the sunlight.

As soon as I was in the house I broke away from the group as others also began to fight and search.

I made my way down the stairs to what I thought was a basement. Turned out it was a hallway. I fought the few Strigoi that were in the hall once they were dead I began looking in each room. They were either empty or the occupant was dead. They had been drained during feeding.

I got to the last door and kicked it open, prepared for anything except what I saw.

A male Strigoi with curly red hair was feeding from a woman. A woman with painfully familiar hair. When he heard the door hit the wall he dropped his victim and swirled around. He hissed at me but my attention was on the woman. When he had dropped her roughly to the mattress her face had turned toward me.

I'd know her anywhere. Her beautiful dark brown hair and full lips.

It was Roza.

I was brought from my horrified thoughts as the son of a bitch that had been slowly draining the woman I loved, lunged at me, I dodged him and then buried my stake in his heart through his back.

I then ran forward and checked Rose's pulse and other vitals.

She was alive but barely. I then looked her over and my rage began to increase and suddenly I wanted to torture every single one of the bastards in this fucking house.

She was bruised and broken, blood smeared everywhere on her and the area around her. Her beautiful hair was matted with it. Her clothes were non existent, they were so torn and ripped that she was basically in only her bra and underwear. I quickly took of my coat and wrapped her in it like I had done with her daughter and lifted her into my arms. Her head hung limply over my arm.

When I turned there was another Strigoi closing the door.

"I came to see if Daniel was done with his turn. I see why he took so long now."

My grip on Rose tightened before I moved her so she was hanging over my shoulder and I brought my stake up in a defensive position.

The Strigoi laughed. "Why so angry Guardian? She's not like you, not anymore. She's nothing more then a bloodwhore now. Of course once our leader's plans fall through that's all any of your dhampir women will be. Have any sisters? What about daughters?"

Then he laughed and I saw red. I lunged before he realized the danger he was truly in. He was dead before he hit the ground.

I made my way out of the house and once all the surviving Guardians were out the house was set ablaze.

"Belikov!" I turned to the sound of the voice to see Janine making her way toward me. Her eyes went to the unconscious form of her daughter.

"Oh God!" she said as she ran toward me. "Is she ok?" she asked as she checked her daughter's pulse.

"Belikov, Hathaway get her to the Academy and to the clinic now!" Alberta ordered.

With a few seconds I was driving like crazy with Janine in the backseat, her daughter's head in her lap and her on the phone talking to someone.

"No she's alive."

She was silent. "Fine I'll see you in a few days." Then she hung up.

She looked toward me. "That was Rose's father. He's been worried about her since she left seven years ago."

I was surprised. I didn't think that Guardian Hathaway had kept in touch with Roza's father.

"He's coming to the school to see her himself."

I stayed silent as the Academy's gates came into view. By now the sun was setting and I was more then relieved to have Rose inside the wards where she was safe.

I carried Rose to the clinic her breathing was getting slower and shallower and began to panic. I could not loose her, none of us could but most of all Ayden could not loose her!

I rushed through the doors only to see Lissa and Ayden in the waiting room with Christian and Adrian. I froze as Ayden's eyes brightened when she saw me only to shine with fearful tears when her eyes focused on her mother in my arms.

"Mommy?" She then ran toward me only to be stopped by Adrian. He picked the girl up as she screamed and cried, thrashing against the royal with the fury of a demon from hell.

"LET ME GO! MOMMY! MOMMY WAKE UP!" She then looked to me. "MAKE MOMMY WAKE UP MITRI!" I bowed my head. I hadn't wanted Ayden to see any of this. I tightened my grip on Rose and walked past them all and to the exam room for Olendzki to treat Rose.

I could only hope that she survived.

Rose was in critical condition for three days and it was killing me. Ayden had regressed back to how she was after the attack and would only stay with me. If anyone tried to separate us she'd scream and cry so, as much as I hated it, Ayden stayed with me in the waiting room. She hadn't spoken since Rose was brought in.

When Olendzki came from the exam room Ayden had fallen fast asleep in my lap. I stood up with her in my arms. Right now I was the only one there. The princess and Christian had to work, Janine was on duty and apparently Rose's father was coming in today. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. This man had had nothing to do with Rose since she was conceived, as far as I know anyway. Why was he coming in now?

"How is she?" I asked.

Dr. Olendzki looked exhausted. "We had to give her multiple blood transfusions and we bandaged her injuries. We are having a specialist come in from the nearest hospital in Missoula to look at her. He should be here tonight."

I sighed in relief.

"Has she woken up yet?" Olendzki then frowned and shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid not." She then looked at Ayden. "Look you should go home and put Ayden to bed. She doesn't need to be here anymore then she has been. I'll call you if Rose's condition changes."

I nodded and turned to leave.

When I got to the room and tucked Ayden in I found I couldn't sleep. I changed into my workout clothes and left the room. I stopped to tell the matron that Ayden was sleeping in my room and ask if she'd check on her in a little bit.

When she agreed I left for the gym.

I was in there for a while hitting and punching every dummy I could find. How dare those bastards touch her like that. How dare they hurt her, feed off her! I wanted to rip every single Strigoi apart!

Suddenly there was the sound of clapping from the door way. I turned around to face the person that thought they could just intrude on my venting. I was surprised to find the one man I never thought to see at a school. Dressed in a blindingly white suit with a crimson dress shirt an impossibly loud scarf around his neck. He had golden studs in his ears and gold rings on his hands. Zmey.

"I'd hate to be the one that pissed you off Belikov." I glared at the Moroi. Abe Mazur was a notorious mobster. He was probably the most well known none royal in the Moroi world.

"What are you doing here Zmey?" I asked as I wiped the sweat from the back of my neck. And as I did the man walked further into the gym.

"What no hello? Surely Olena raised you with better manners then that boy." I turned on him and grabbed his collar.

"You leave my family out of this, whatever this is." I released him. It bothered me how out of control I felt but I couldn't help it. I was so full of tension and fear for Rose and anger that I just wanted to lash out. That's why I came to the gym. It was either this or go on a suicide mission to kill this leader that had orchestrated the attack on Roza and Ayden.

Abe tsked as he patted his jacket down.

"I come in here to thank you and this is how I am repaid. So disappointing." I looked behind me and raised my eyebrow.

"Thank me for what?" I asked cautiously. I wasn't sure I liked where this was going. And the next words out of his mouth proved it.

"For saving my daughter, of course." I just stared.

"Who is your daughter?" I asked him. I was half scared he'd say Ayden…then I'd have to kill him.

"Rosemarie, of course." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "And for caring for my granddaughter. Janine told me how attached she has gotten to you. I would very much like to meet her." I glared at him then turned my back.

"You aren't to go near Ayden until Rose is awake and healthy and able to make the decision herself."

I then picked up my bags and turned to leave when Abe said one last thing.

"If one didn't know any better, one would think you were the child's father what with how aggressive you are about who can be around her."

I turned and gave him one last glare then I left the gym to hopefully get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Rose has been found and Abe has been introduced. Let me know how you all liked it. The more reviews i get the sooner Rose will wake up! Richelle Mead owns VA... sigh.<p> 


	7. Sleeping Beauty Awakens

Chapter Seven: Sleeping Beauty Awakens

Ayden's POV

I sat with Mitri at the doctor's and waited for Mommy to wake up. The nice lady doctor said that I could come see mommy but Mitri wouldn't let me.

"Mitri?" I said and he jumped at the sound of my voice. I hadn't talked for almost a week, Christmas was coming in a week and I really wanted mommy now. We were supposed to make gingerbread houses for Santa.

"Yes myshka?" he said. "How comes I can't go see mommy?" he looked sad as he stared at me and I thought I saw tears shining in his eyes.

"Come here angel moy." I smiled and crawled into his lap. I was worried about him. Ever since he brought mommy back I'd hear him cry at night but I never said anything, he was just like mommy. She cries at night sometimes too.

"Ayden, you remember what I told you about Strigoi, right?" I nodded my head.

"They're bad vampires, like Dracula, and they came and took mommy away." He nodded. "That's right. They hurt her and she doesn't look the same anymore. Auntie Lissa has been healing her constantly but it's taken a lot of her energy so your mommy still has some bruises and cuts and I don't want you to see her before she's better and be scared."

I looked toward mommy's door. Nana was in there with some man in silly clothes. When Mitri saw the man he didn't seem happy that he was here so when the man said hi to me I had hidden my face in Mitri's neck.

"Can I see her when she looks like her again?" I asked and Mitri nodded. "Of course."

I sat in Mitri's lap for a little while then I looked up.

"Why is mommy sleeping so much?" Mitri smiled at me but he still looked so sad.

"Your mommy's body has to rest. It went through a lot."

I nodded in understanding. Mommy use to always say that my body needed rest after a hard day of playing. That's how she'd get me to go to bed.

Suddenly the door opened and Nana walked out with the man and I shrunk back into Mitri. He put his arm around me and held me close, as his eyes never strayed form the funny looking man.

"Ayden." Nana said. "Come say hello to your grandfather." I looked between Nana and the man and then to Mitri. He gave me a soft smile.

"Its ok Ayden you can say hi." I didn't like the way Mitri looked at the man so I shook my head and turned into my protector's chest to hide.

"Ayden Rose Hathaway." Nana said and I tried to bury myself deeper.

"If she doesn't want to meet him she doesn't have to Guardian Hathaway."

"I don't recall asking your opinion Guardian Belikov. Abe is Ayden's grandfather she should know him."

I felt Mitri tense underneath me then he was getting up.

"Didn't he think Rose deserved the same courtesy?" he asked then he sighed.

"Guardian Hathaway, you know how Ayden is around strangers why are you trying to force her to meet one when you know she doesn't like them at all?" I looked over Mitri's shoulder. I didn't want to say anything to the man I just didn't want too. He scared me.

"Why are you trying to act like Ayden is your responsibility anyway?" I heard Nana ask angrily. "I'm her grandmother and the princess is her god mother we have the right to decide what's best for that child not you!" I felt Mitri's grip tighten on my legs where he held me and I whimpered. I didn't like all the yelling.

"I am the only one she'll go with Janine, you don't believe me then try and take her from me right now."

Suddenly I felt Nana's hands on my sides as she tried to pry me form Mitri and I started screaming and crying.

"NO MITIRI DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! I WANT MITRI I DON'T WANT YOU!"

And just like that I was safe again in Mitri's arms and I cried into his shoulder.

"Please." Mitri said. "Just wait until Rose wakes up. Then it won't matter because Ayden will be back with her."

I heard Nana sigh. "Fine." Then her and the man left.

Mitri held me tighter and began to speak in Russian to me.

"Eto normal'no moya devochka, ya zdes'. Papa zdes'. Ty v bezopasnosti."

I fell asleep to the calming timber of his voice. I didn't care if he was my real daddy or not he was still my daddy in every other way.

* * *

><p><span>Dimitri's POV<span>

* * *

><p>I had never felt so angry before. As the scene from the clinic played through my head over and over again I only got angrier. Janine knew that Ayden wasn't comfortable around new people. She knew that and yet she still tried to force her to meet Zmey and speak to him.<p>

I was pacing my room. Ayden was busy watching Frozen and she wasn't paying any attention to what I was doing. She was safe and happy right now. That's all I wanted.

There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it. It was the devil himself.

"What do you want Mazur?" I asked as I made sure Ayden was still preoccupied.

"To apologize on behalf of Janine. She's been stressed over Rosemarie and I think she wanted Ayden to be more open. You know to give her a distraction."

I narrowed my eyes. "That doesn't excuse what she did. She knows Ayden is scared of strangers."

"And I understand that. But that display will not happen again. I want Ayden to become comfortable around me in her own time." I shook my head.

"Again its up to Rose if that will happen." I told him and he nodded. "Yes you're right she is Ayden's mother after all."

I nodded. "I'm glad we've come to an agreement." Abe then gave me a smirk that reminded me of Roza and left.

I sighed and returned to Ayden.

I sat on the bed with her and listened to her sing along with Elsa to Let it Go.

After the movie was over I tucked Ayden into bed and got in next to her. She fell asleep before her little head it the pillow.

* * *

><p><span>Mystery POV<span>

* * *

><p>" WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE HATHAWAY BITCH IS STILL ALIVE?" I threw the pathetic fool that just told me that one of the most dangerous Dhampirs is running loose!<p>

"You fools want to rule the Moroi? Well the Guardians have to go!" I smashed the desk.

"That includes both Hathaways and Belikov! They protect the last Dragomir, we wipe them out we cripple the Moroi world and you let Rosemarie Hathaway escape alive?"

By the time I was done yelling all of the fools were cowering before me. I loved it.

"We couldn't have anticipated the Guardians coming to save the bitch." One whined. I hate whining.

I reached out without a word and ripped the little screw up's heart from his chest.

"Anyone else want to whine?" I asked.

They all backed away as the body fell to the ground.

"Good." I then turned around toward my smashed desk. I picked p the surveillance pictures that we had. They dated back to almost a year ago. I gave a malicious grin as I looked at the picture of Rosemarie Hathaway in the grocery store with her little brat in the basket.

First these idiots left the girl behind then they let the mother get away.

When I looked at the woman that took the one thing that made me feel in this cursed, powerful life I felt my rage boil over. She wanted to take from me? then I'd take from her.

Her brat would die before Hathaway's eyes as I drained the child's body of blood.

* * *

><p><span>Lissa's POV<span>

* * *

><p>I was walking to Rose's room after work. I hoped if I healed her enough she'd wake up faster. I missed my best friend and Dimitri was going crazy. He loved Rose. I was the only one who knew about them, well me and Adrian but I don't know how that happened.<p>

I opened the door to Rose's room and I stopped dead in my tracks. The sight broke my heart.

There was the most skilled and powerful Guardian I had ever known. Dimitri was asleep with his head on Rose's bed. His hand was clutching hers . his hair looked disheveled and he had dark circles under his eyes. He obviously hadn't been sleeping well.

I walked over to Rose's other side and touched her head. I felt the joy as my magic flowed through me and into Rose.

She just had to wake up. We needed her, all of us did, but no one as badly as Dimitri. If she didn't pull through he might not make it either,

I then left the rooming and the Russian stayed where he lay, an unwavering guard even in his sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Dimitri's POV<span>

* * *

><p>I was startled awake by the feel of a soft hand running through my hair. I opened my eyes and looked up. I was met with beautiful brown eyes.<p>

I shot up straight and her hand fell away from my head..

"Roza?" I asked. "You're, You're awake." She smiled at me.

"Yeah," her voice came out hoarse and I got up to get her a glass of water. She gulped it down greedily. Once she was done I put the cup on the table next to the bed and just stared. The princess's frequent healings have healed most of her bruises and cuts. There was a bruise under her eye that was being stubborn but it was dulled them ot had been when we found her a week ago.

"What happened?" Rose asked me. I smiled. "We came for you. You didn't think I'd leave you with them did you?" She shook her head.

"No Dimitri not that. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Tasha?"

"I'm not her guardian anymore." I told her. "I was sent back here to help teach a combat class." She tensed slightly the relaxed.

"Oh." Suddenly her eyes lit up. "Ayden, where is my baby?" She asked me as she turned to me and grabbed my arm. I chuckled.

"She's fine. She's with Christian right now. I'll call him and tell him to bring her here for you." Rose smiled and nodded.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Christian's number. Rose never took her eyes off of me as if she were afraid if she did this phone call would have been just a cruel dream.

"He's bringing her." I told her. Rose smiled even bigger then moved to get out of bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked her sternly. "You need to stay put until Olendzki can look at you."

Rose rolled her eyes but complied. I went and got her another glass of water and as I made sure she was comfortable, fussing as she called it, the door was thrown open and Ayden came tearing into the room.

"Mitri, Mitri, Mister Chrissie said mommy was awake!" I turned and smiled.

"She is Ayden. Come here." I said as I picked her up and placed her on the bed with her mother.

"MOMMY!" the little girl squealed as she clutched her mother's neck.

"Oh Ayden!" Rose had tears running down her cheeks. "Mommy I missed you." Rose laughed. 'I missed you too baby, so much." Rose then proceeded to shower her child with kisses.

"Hey Rosie." Christian said as the two Hathaways calmed down. Rose looked up and smiled even bigger. "Hey pyro. Thanks for looking after my baby." Christian smiled.

"No prob, but it was mostly Belikov. Ayden wouldn't turn him loose the first few days she was here and when she did she wouldn't let the poor guy out of her sight."

Rose looked surprised as she looked up at me. Then Ayden made her presence known once more.

"Mommy I love Mitri, can he be my daddy?"

* * *

><p>Eto normal'no moya devochka, ya zdes' . Papa zdes'. Ty v bezopasnosti.<p>

It's ok my little girl, I'm here. Daddy's here. You're safe.

Myshka- Little Mouse

Angel moy- My Angel

Thanks for all of the reviews everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I don't own VA! Richelle Mead does


	8. Well This is Awakward

Chapter Eight: Well This Is Awkward

Rose's POV

What. The. Hell? What had I missed? Ayden had never asked about her father before and she had defiantly never asked me if a random guy could be her daddy. Of course Dimitri wasn't just some random guy.

"Uh…" I was actually speechless. That had never happened before!

"Ayden, we've already talked about this." I looked up at Dimitri. He was giving Ayden a soft yet reprimanding look. They'd had this conversation before?

"But you said it was up to mommy! She's awake now." The stubborn six year old then turned back to me. She was defiantly a Hathaway.

I shook my head. "Whoa whoa!" I said and she looked at me with her little puppy eyes. It took me five years to actually say no to those damned eyes.

"Ayden first of all that's not how it works." I told her. "You can't just pick a guy out and say that's my daddy. And second, Guardian Belikov already has a family baby."

Ayden raised an eyebrow. Damn it! How come she learned to do that? Then she looked over to Dimitri.

"Mitri you don't already have a family do you?" I glanced to Dimitri and he was watching me with confusion. I felt my cheeks heat up and I shrugged.

He then turned to Ayden. "I have a mother and three sisters and a grandmother. But no, Ayden, I'm not a daddy."

He and Tasha hadn't had kids by now? Really… Man Tasha must be lacking.

"Then why can't you be my daddy?" By now Ayden had an arched eyebrow and her hands on her hips.

At this Dimitri looked at me uncomfortably. He had been handling this pretty well but he wasn't sure how to answer that question. I mean he could say well I didn't have sex with your mother and get her knocked up with you. Well I mean, he could but I'd probably kill him and then find some way to contact his mother and have her kill him.

" Ayden," I said drawing her back to me. "Do you remember that time you asked me how babies were made?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"You said daddies helped the mommies make the babies." She then scratched her head. "You still haven't told me how they make the babies though."

I laughed and ran my fingers through her curls. "Yeah," I said. "And I'm still not gonna tell ya until you're fifty." She pouted.

"Come on kid." Christian finally spoke up. "Auntie Lissa will want to know your mom is up and we need to get you fed."

Christian gave me a smug smirk as he led my daughter out of the room. Little shit was enjoying this.

Once we were alone Dimitri and I just sat there in silence. Why do kids have to ask questions like that?

"So." I said. "How's Tasha?"

Dimitri kind of just stared at me. "I'm not her guardian anymore." He said. I nodded. "Okay then." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. God he still looked absolutely gorgeous. It was almost like he hadn't aged at all in the last six years or so.

"What are doing here anyway?" I asked as he turned to me from where he was staring out a window.

"I was asked to co-teach a combat class, I agreed." I stiffened. When Alberta had offered me the combat instructor's job she had said I'd be working with another teacher. Surely not… Oh damn!

"Why did you leave the academy Roza?" he asked me. I took a deep breath and looked away. "I graduated early. After I found out I was pregnant I kind of freaked out. Alberta was the one that came up with the idea for me to graduate early. That way I'd still get my promise mark before I got too big."

I glanced to Dimitri. He was staring off into space as if his thoughts had carried him away to another place and time.

"I see." He said. Then he looked at me with a frighteningly stern stare.

"Who is he Rose? Who is Ayden's father?"

I stiffened.

I refused to look Dimitri in the eye.

"He's never even met her Dimitri. He was out of our lives before I was even three weeks along."

I heard him give an annoyed growl and then he was forcing me to look at him.

"Tell me Rose."

I jerked my face from his hands and glared at him.

"Why the hell do you care? You left Dimitri!"

He slammed his fist down on the table next to my bed.

"I didn't leave of my own free will Rose! The queen herself assigned me to Tasha!"

My eyes widened. That old bitch!

"I cam back for you, Roza." I heard the pain in his voice and it made me turn to face him again. He had his guardian mask up but his eyes looked completely heartbroken.

"I-what?" I asked dumbly.

"I came back for you on graduation day. I had planned to tell you I still loved you to explain. I had tried calling you and writing you but you never responded. Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you for the past six or seven years?"

I felt shame wash over me. I had worried him? He had come back for me and he still loved me? I had acted out of anger and frustration and the fact that my hormones had been all over the place and I had a shitload of darkness hadn't helped either.

Knowing all of this made me feel as if I should tell him the truth about Ayden. But at the same time I was sacred of ruining the relationship they already had together.

I felt the tears well up. I had almost died but that didn't matter. Dimitri and my friends had taken care of my baby and I was so thankful for that. I wanted to tell him he deserved to know. They both did. But at the same time I was scared to death to admit what I had done was wrong.

"Rose." He said as he wiped tears I didn't even know I'd cried from my face. "Who is he Roza?"

I looked into his eyes and I realized I couldn't tell him. Not yet. I had to think.

"I can't Dimitri. Can I just have some time to think please?" He sighed and I knew he was disappointed but he didn't say anything. Instead he kissed my forehead. "Of course my Roza. I love you."

Then he turned and left the room and once I was alone I buried my face into my pillow and cried.

How could I have been so stupid?

The Few Days Later

Rose's POV

You want to know the only thing worse then being captured and tortured by Strigoi and then having your six year old ask if your old mentor could be her daddy?

A physical… With Dimitri in the room.

"Alright, Rose." Dr. O said as she came back up from the sheet she had draped over my lower half. Dimitri, who refused to leave me alone apparently he felt I wouldn't be forthcoming about the results of the exam, stood at the wall behind my head stone faced like any good Guardian.

"You look good down there." I felt a heavy blush come to my face. "Great." I said as I sat up.

She then turned back to her stupid chart. "Your lucky Rose. When we examined you when Guardian Belikov brought you in you were in pretty bad shape." She looked at me with a smile. "Now you're healthy, save for a few bruises."

I glared and grumbled as I tied the blanket around my waist to keep the back of the flimsy gown from falling open. "I don't see why you had to check down there anyway. I wasn't raped or anything."

Dr. Olendzki laughed. "Rose surely your not embarrassed. You've given birth so I'm positive this isn't the first time you've had a vaginal exam."

I glanced to Dimitri. He had a light flush on his face. Hah!

"Yeah but I was kind of in excruciating pain at the time so I didn't really care you got an eye full."

She laughed again then she got very serious.

"But seriously Rose you weren't in very good shape when you got here. You had multiple fractures, and broken bones. Even your uterus and ovaries were damaged. You had been beaten so badly that it was very possible that you'd have had to have a hysterectomy."

I was surprised I'd had been that messed up when they had brought me back

I looked at her and suddenly I was terrified. "How does all that stuff look now?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Your fine Rose. The princess healed you except for a few bruises. You can go to your room now." I sighed. I hadn't realized how much I wanted more children until the possibility was almost taken away from me.

"Thanks Doc." Dimitri then left to give me the privacy I needed to change my clothes.

As I buttoned up my jeans Dr. Olendzki came up behind me.

"He was pretty worried about you, you know." I turned around to face the doctor that had taken care of my health my whole life. She had a knowing look in her eyes.

I groaned. "How much do you know and how long have you known it?" I asked her. She smiled. "Remember when you fell through the bench? Guardian Belikov brought you in while you were screaming your head off?" I nodded. "Since then and I don't know how far you two went but I do know he loves you fiercely." She then went to her office and I gathered my things and left.

Dimitri was waiting for me in the all.

"Hey Comrade." I said. He smiled wistfully at me.

"Alberta and Kirova thought it would be a good idea for you and Ayden to have someone stay with you until we're sure your at hundred percent." He stopped talking as something down the hall caught his eye. I turned to see what he was looking at and I laughed when I saw Ayden running toward us her little arms opened wide.

My daughter crashed into me and I hugged her tight.

"Mommy! You're all better!" I laughed. "Sure am baby girl!"

She then leaned away from me. "Mommy, mommy, Auntie Lissa said that Mitri is going to come live with us."

I looked up at Dimitri and he seemed to only have eyes for Ayden at the moment.

"Wait what?" I asked and he looked at me. "I am going to be staying with you to make sure you don't overexert yourself."

Well shit.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update but its been a busy week. i hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.<p>

Richelle Mead owns VA.


	9. An Overheard Conversation

Chapter Nine: An Overheard conversation

Rose's POV

I don't know what woke me up. All I know was that one minute I'm dreaming about those Strigoi bastards coming into that dark little room. Then beat me and drank from me and laughed about how Ayden had suffered at their hands, and then the next minute I'm shooting up a bed that wasn't my bed, in a room that most diffidently wasn't my room. I felt something small cuddle into my side and I jerked my head to the right and down to find my Ayden, my little Ayden, curled up in a ball and burying her little button nose into my hip.

I felt the burn of tears in the back of my eyes as I realized that everything was okay. My baby was okay. I couldn't stop the loud sob that left my throat as I ran my fingers through my daughter's hair as she slept dead to the world.

Like mother like daughter.

I had never fully believed in God but now I was seriously reconsidering that opinion. I lowered my face to Ayden's dark curls and let the tears come and then I felt a hand rube soothingly into my back and an arm wrap around Ayden's little head as I cried.

I looked up and over my shoulder to see Dimitri. He was in his nightclothes, and I had obviously woken him from his sleep. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and I could see the couch sofa set up where he must have been sleeping.

"It's okay Roza." His accented voice soothed me a voice that I would have given anything to hear again a few months ago. "You're safe now. No one will ever hurt you like that again." He kissed my temple and I allowed him to pull me into his chest.

"They said that they killed her!" I cried as I buried my face into his strong chest. "They said they killed my baby Dimitri." He held me tightly to him and I could almost feel the heat of his anger coming from him.

But I couldn't stop. I couldn't not hear the words. "I don't care what happens to me but Ayden can't ever be hurt." I looked up at him. I was sure there was pure desperation in my eyes as I looked up at him.

"Promise me, promise me that no matter what Ayden will be safe."

Dimitri looked at me with a look of pure unadulterated love and heartache, heartache at seeing me so distressed.

"I promise Roza. No matter what Ayden will be safe." I gave him a small smile. I knew he was just telling me what I needed to hear to calm down. We both knew that that was a promise that he shouldn't make. God only knew what tomorrow would bring.

Dimitri kissed my cheek then lowered me down next to Ayden.

"Go back to sleep Roza you're safe. You're both safe with me. Always."

Then he laid down next to me and reached over me to pull Ayden closer to my body then he wrapped the two of us up in his arms and we fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning<p>

Dimitri's POV

I woke up the next morning in my bed with Roza and Ayden next to me. Ayden had wrapped her little body around her mother in her sleep during the night and Rose had reacted to her child and in turn wrapped herself around the young girl as well. They were beautiful and for a minute I allowed myself to pretend that we were normal. That Rose was my wife and Ayden was our child. My little girl.

Of course I had to snap myself out of it and get up to take care of my shift. I had spent too much time sitting at Rose's bedside and it was time to make up for the time lost.

As I got up I felt a dainty, callused hand brush mine and I looked at Rose to see her rolling over and prying her eyes opened.

"Dimitri?" she mumbled and I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Everything is okay, Roza. I have to take my shift but you can go back to sleep."

She looked around then back to me. "We're in your room." She said as if she were reminding herself of the days before. I nodded. "Yes Milaya."

Rose then laid her head back down and allowed sleep to over take her once more and I got up to start my day.

* * *

><p>(DPOV A Month Later)<p>

I was on patrol. It had been almost a month since Rose had been found and reunited with her daughter.

Since then she had been assigned her own apartment big enough for her and Ayden and she had begun to help me teach the combat class she had been hired for.

Things had been going well since the day Rose woke up. She had met Abe and was introduced to him as her father and she and her mother had reconciled their differences.

Of course that's not saying that they don't still get into it. Ayden had even warmed up to Abe and called him Gramps.

I honestly hadn't felt as happy as I did when I was with Rose and Ayden. It was almost as if we were a family except that Rose and I hadn't had any romantic contact since she everything had settled down.

But God did I love her. I probably always would and I was falling more and more in love with little Ayden every day. If she wasn't with her mother she'd rather be with me. She had even come to some of her mother's and mine's class and sat quietly and watched. By the would act when she came to work with us made me think she was going to be a lot like her mother, meaning that she's gonna be one of those punch first ask questions later kind of girls.

Oh I already feel for every single teenaged boy that tried to come on to Ayden.

_On second thought she might not have the chance to hurt them before I get ahold of them._

"Its been almost a month Lissa and Rose hasn't told him yet!"

I froze. The voice was definitely Adrian's.

I knew that I shouldn't eavesdrop that I should continue on my way but what he said, could he be talking about Ayden's father? Was Rose going to contact him? Lord I hoped not.

So I stopped and hide behind the wall and I listened.

"Adrian it's Rose's business. She doesn't know how he'll take it." Lissa sounded calm and almost reasonable but her tone was lost on the Ivashkov.

"Do not have eyes?" he asked practically yelling at the princess. "Are we not seeing the same thing? He loves her! He'd be over the fricken moon. What he isn't going to take well is that she's waited a whole flipping month yeah that's gonna piss him off pretty damn bad if you ask me!"

I heard Lissa sigh. "I know," she said sadly "but you know Rose she always thinks that she has to handle things on her own. That's why she left. She didn't want him coming back and seeing her pregnant or with a baby because he'd feel responsible."

"HE IS RESPONSIBLE! HE KNOCKED HER UP!" Adrian shouted angrily. I hated when he used the term 'knocked up' in reference to Rose and Ayden.

"Hell Belikov loves Ayden why shouldn't he know that he's her father?"

I felt my breath leave my lungs and I suddenly felt like I was suffocating. I was… Ayden is… Rose had had six years and a month to tell me that she had my child plus the nine months she was pregnant! Why hadn't she told me?

I walked away not wanting to hear anything more about how I had left the woman I loved alone with a child neither of us had known we could create together.

_I left my daughter fatherless for six years._ I thought when I made it to the gym. My shift was almost over so might as well get some of this shock out of my system.

I sat down on a mat and just stared at the wall. I'm pretty sure I was going into shock right about now. I had dreamt so many times that Ayden was my own flesh and blood and now I knew she was.

As I sat there every time I asked Rose about the father she'd get uncomfortable and change the subject. I had thought it was because she was ashamed of what could have been a one-night stand, I had even entertained the idea she had done so to get back at me for leaving. I was suddenly filled with tension and energy that I didn't know what to do with it. Was this how Rose felt when the darkness took her over?

As the anger and hurt and pure betrayal got stronger and more intense I whirled around and punch the concert wall behind me. I felt a sharp pain shoot up my arm as the sickening crunch of my hand breaking met my ears. I was breathing heavily as my eyes welled up from the pain in my hand and the emotional pain I was feeling.

I leaned against the wall and slid down.

_Why couldn't she have just told me?_ I wondered.

_Why?_

* * *

><p>(Rose's POV)<p>

I jerked awake and looked around. I was confused about what had startled me awake then I heard the loud, almost angry, knock at my door. I looked at the clock on my VCR to see it was one in the fucking morning!

I groaned and forced myself out of my warm bed and trudged down the small hall and toward the front door. I would have just slept through it but I didn't want to risk whoever the hell was banging on my door to wake Ayden.

When I made it to the door I jerked it open. "Some one had better me dying!" I growled and then I realized who was banging on my door.

"Dimitri?" I asked as I I folded my arms under my breasts. I was dressed in a large t-shirt and short little girl boxers and it was the middle of January. Just because there was an enclosed hall outside my door doesn't mean it's a heated hallway.

"What's going on?" I asked him as I rubbed my tired eyes. "Is everything okay?"

He ran a hand through his hair and then I noticed his swollen and bleeding hand.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" I exclaimed as I took his arm and pulled him inside.

I locked my door back and turned around to find Dimitri staring at me and he didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked so angry, as if someone had killed his best friend and slapped his mama and it was kind of scaring me.

"Who was he Rose?" he asked me. I looked around really confused now. "Can you be a little more specific Comrade? I know a lot of guys."

His dark brown eyes were almost black and his expression darkened.

"Ayden's father who the fuck is he?!"

Sorry, sorry, sorry I took so long to update and I know it's a little short chapter eleven will be longer. Life has been a little hectic.

Anyway please review!

* * *

><p>Sorry, sorry, sorry I took so long to updater. Life has been a little hectic.<p>

Anyway please review!

Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy, I own Ayden. Thanks for reading!


	10. Am I Angry at Her Or Myself?

Chapter Ten: Am I Angry at Her or Myself?

Dimitri's POV

Rose just stared at me. She just stared at me like she had no idea what I was saying! How could she just look at me like that?

She groaned and slumped against the wall nearest her.

"Good God Dimitri not this again." Not this again! We were talking about our child! A child I helped create but wasn't there to care for and nurture.

She turned away from me and headed for the kitchen. I followed her.

"Yes." I said. "This again, Rose tell me what was his name?" I could feel desperation in my gut. I needed to hear everything from her lips then once she told me everything, why she wouldn't tell me mostly, then I was going to get on my knees and beg her forgiveness. I wasn't happy that she let me go six plus years without ever even meeting my own child but at the same time, even if I had been forced to, I left her alone with a child to raise alone.

She took out bottled water from the fridge and took a drink then she looked at me. There was regret and deep sadness in her eyes. I only hoped she wasn't regretting our past together I couldn't take it if she was.

"Dimitri its late, let me call Lissa, or maybe Adrian since he's more likely to be up, get your hand healed you go home and we all just go to bed." She then pouted at me. "I like bed."

She then walked past me and toward the living room.

"Its me isn't it?" I asked her back. She froze and slowly turned toward me. Her eyes were wide and she looked almost frightened. Oh God I didn't want to scare her but damn it I was done with this keep away game she was playing with me.

She took a deep breath and her face, which had gone pale, was getting its color back.

"Is what you Dimitri?" she asked and I had to restrain myself from grabbing her and shaking her. "Am I Ayden's father Rose? Did I get you pregnant?" She refused to look me in the eyes as she sat herself down on her couch.

I heard her mumble something. "What?" I asked her and she looked up at me. "I said yes." She said and I could see the tears in her eyes. I realized that she was scared. She was afraid of me. I felt my heart break at that. I sat done next to Rose and I wrapped her in my arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her with pain in my voice. "You were gone," she whispered. "How was I suppose to tell you if you weren't there?" I tightened my arms around her a little more.

"You could have called me." I said. "Or have Lissa tell me." She shook her head and pulled herself from my arms.

She rubbed the tears from her eyes and looked at me with a fire in her eyes.

"I didn't want to disrupt your happy life with Tasha." Good Lord this again really? I stood up and began to pace I was getting angry. "I told you I was never with Tasha. I would have come for you if I had known about Ayden, Rose you know that!" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms and walked to the window.

"Telling the man you love that your pregnant should be face to face, Dimitri. Besides why do you even believe me now?" she turned to face me. "Dhampirs reproducing together is supposed to be impossible." I sighed and walked over to her. I didn't touch her, I didn't have the right.

"I learned a long time ago that nothing is impossible for you, my beautiful Roza." She gave me a watery smile as her tears began to fall.

I felt myself tearing up and I fell to my knees before her and wrapped my arms around her waist, a waist that at one time had been large and expanded with my child, and I began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Roza, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me." I felt her hands in my hair as she soothingly shushed me.

"Oh Dimitri what is there to forgive?" She asked and I felt my arms tighten around her. "I left you and our child alone. If I had been with the two of you maybe you wouldn't have been so badly hurt by those damned Strigoi. God Roza I'm so sorry."

I kneeled before me and held me to her.

"Its ok," she whispered. "I love you so much Dimitri and I always will."

We became quiet for a minute and during that time Rose released me and I sat on the couch. We didn't say anything for a little while. I looked to Rose and was about to ask her about her pregnancy and Ayden's infancy when a sleepy voice broke the silence.

"Mommy I had a bad dream." I looked toward the hall to see Ayden. She was in a very large t-shirt that hung slightly off her little left shoulder. It was like I was seeing her for the first time. Before I had seen her as Ayden Rose Hathaway, the child of my student and ex-lover but now she was Ayden Rose Belikova, my child, a child I had with the woman I loved with all of my heart and soul.

Rose got up and picked the six year old up and she cuddled up to her mother.

"Its ok baby, I'm here." Ayden yawned the looked over her mother's shoulder and her eyes lite up with excitement.

"Mitri!" She said loudly and jumped down from her mama's arms and ran to me. I opened my own arms up without hesitation.

The feel of her little body in my arms with her own wrapped around my neck I felt complete. I had my child and her mother and for now that was all that mattered.

But what I wouldn't give to hear her call me daddy, just once.

Almost as if she could hear my thoughts, Rose drew Ayden from me and sat her in her lap.

"Ayden," she began. "Do you remember when you asked why we could make Dimitri be your daddy?" she nodded her head. Rose smiled.

"Well I told you I would tell you that I would explain when you were older but things have changed and I think you should know."

I watched Rose, my breath coming fast as my heart pounded in my chest.

Ayden looked over to me with curiosity in her big brown eyes.

"What is it mom?" she asked Rose. Rose glanced up at me almost asking me if I wanted her to continue. I nodded. I wanted Ayden to know so badly it hurt.

"Well we can't make him be your daddy because he already is your daddy. He helped me make you." She whispered lovingly. "He gave you your long thin fingers and that eyebrow lift trick you can do that I can't."

Ayden looked to me. "So you are Daddy?" she asked me and I nodded, trying so hard to keep my emotions under control. Ayden jumped into my arms and hugged me tight.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. "I knew you were my daddy!" I smiled and kissed her head.

When her excitement wore off her sleepiness returned she yawned and her eyes began to droop.

"Come on munchkin," Rose said as she got up and gently picked our daughter up from my arms.

"Back to bed. You can see Daddy tomorrow." I followed Rose as she tucked and now sleeping Ayden back into her covers. I couldn't stop smiling at the sight. This was my family.

I walked toward the bed and kissed the child's head and followed Rose back to the living room.

"Ok," Rose said. "I'm calling Adrian so he can heal your hand." I nodded my head and sat down on her couch again and leaned back and sighed. I was suddenly bone tired.

"Hey Adrian, I need you at my apartment." I heard Rose say.

She scoffed at something.

"No such luck lover boy, Dimitri's here and he broke his hand. I would very much like you to heal it please."

"He found out about Ayden." She was quiet then I heard her laugh.

"No everything is fine. We talked it out and its okay now get your lazy butt here so he can go home and I can go back to bed."

She then entered the living room and curled up next to me. I held her to my side and kissed her head.

"I'm so sorry Rose." I said again, how was I going to make this up to her?

Rose yawned. " Nothing to be sorry for Comrade."

I smiled and we sat there waiting for Ivashkov to come so we could go to sleep at last.

* * *

><p>Richelle Mead Owns VA I do not.<p>

I wanted to do something a little different with Dimitri in this story. Yes he's mad that Rose didn't pick up the phone and tell him she was having his baby but he does realize that he was the one that left, even if he had to leave or face being arrested for treason. I hopped you all enjoyed the chapter. You see that nice big box in the corner there? Please use it! Review!


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE DON'T REVIEW!

AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Ok so I know I've promised that an update would be coming soon, but some stuff has come up and I will be a little too busy to update for a little while. I will update as soon as I can and i promise it won't be more then a few months at the most. Thanks for being so understanding and loving my stories I will get back to them ASAP.

Thanks Again,

AriaBelikov


End file.
